Sweet Revenge
by akakuo
Summary: Seorang psycho yang merenggut nyawa seorang gadis lugu, tak akan ada yang mau menjadi seorang gadis lugu itu, bukan? Jadi, akankah ada seseorang yang peduli? /rating will change to M soon
1. Chapter 1

Yahho~ aka-chan disini~ ingat diriku?/TEDAAAAAAAAAK. Kali ini daku akan menceritakan nasib seorang gadis lugu yang perangainya mirip diriku #kedipkedip. Bohong ding, bisa bangkrut YAMAHA dkk nanti=. .=

Tak usah banyak cingcong lgi dah~ go ahead, read the story lha~ enjoy minna~ ^^/

**Warning :** OOC, Gajeness, Abalness, MissTypo(s), Typo(s), Alur Kecepatan

**Summary :** Seorang psycho yang merenggut nyawa seorang gadis lugu, tak akan ada yang mau menjadi seorang gadis lugu itu, bukan? Jadi, akankah ada seseorang yang peduli?

ATTENTION! **"Don't Like Don't Read"**

**SWEET REVENGE**

**DISSCLAIMER:**

**VOCALOID ****BELONGS TO**** CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, Inc., YAMAHA, AH Software, etc**

**UTAU ****BELONGS TO ****THE OWNER OF EACH CHARACTER(S)**

**THE STORY BELONGS TO ME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pernah mendengar pertukaran setara? Air mata dibalas air mata, derita dibalas derita, kebahagiaan dibayar kebahagiaan, darah dibayar darah, dan nyawa dibayar nyawa. Karena alasan itulah aku disini membalaskan nyawa yang telah kau renggut.

Normal P.O.V

"Tolong... Beri aku waktu dan aku akan melunasi semua hutangku"

"Ne~ Aku sudah memberimu cukup waktu bocah, dan kau tau perjanjiannya"

"Beri aku waktu dan akan kulunasi, pasti akan kulunasi!"

"Ah~ Aku kehabisan waktu~ Kau tau penyakitku mulai menggerogoti tubuhku"

"E-eh?"

"Yah~ Aku memerlukan seorang donatur jantung" Sang gadis berambut putih panjang dan bergaun hitam itupun melirik gadis berbaju maid yang sekarang meringkuk di tanah dengan darah yang mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak mau! Aku masih ingin hidup! Aku harus melihatnya diwisuda"

"Ya ampun, Kau pikir aku percaya alasanmu? Jumlah uang yang kau pinjam bukanlah angka kecil, kau tau? Meminjam uang untuk melunasi biaya kuliah kakakmu? Alasan klasik, tak bisakan kau berpikir lebih cerdas?"

"Aku tidak berbohong! Aku benar- benar-"

'DUAK'

"Berisik bocah sialan!"

Dan sepatu boots itu mengenai wajah sang maid dengan telak, meninggalkan lebam yang kini makin membiru di pipi, ia meringis, sakit tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Someone P.O.V

'DUAK'

"Berisik bocah sialan!"

Ditendang, bukan kali pertama dia memperlakukanku seperti ini. Dia adalah misstersku, seorang gadis milyuner yang sadis dan kejam. Dia adalah salah satu orang ternama bermuka dua, menjijikkan. Kami pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit, jika saja saat itu aku tidak menceritakan kehidupanku padanya. Jika saja saat itu aku tidak tertipu wajah manisnya dan menerima tawarannya untuk menjadi maid dimansion Utauloid, jika saja aku tidak meminta bantuannya –meminjam uang darinya- aku pasti tidak akan bernasib mengenaskan seperti ini. Dasar iblis!

"Bawa dia dan bungkam mulutnya!"

Ah... Ruangan itu lagi, kali ini apa yang akan dilakukannya? Aku sudah lelah, aku ingin melawan, tapi aku tidak mampu, aku tidak bisa. Dua orang berbadan besar ini menyeretku, membiarkan kakiku yang tanpa alas ini berdarah karena menghantam batu-batu tajam berukuran sedang. Membiarkan darah yang terus mengucur dari hidung juga mulutku bertambah deras. Brengsek!

'BRUK' Mereka melemparkan badan lemahku ke dalam ruang bawah dan sukses membentur tembok batu.

"Argh...sa...kit"

Salah seorang pria yang tadi menyeretku kini berdiri di depan tungku api, memanaskan sebatang besi tajam dengan tatapan kosong. Dan kini seorang pria berbadan besar lainnya tengah memegang badanku dengan erat, membuka paksa mulutku seraya berkata dengan nada datar,

"Kata-kata terakhir nona?"

"A-apa yang? Ti-tidak! Jangan lakukan ini padaku jangan! Ja-"

'CES!'

"A-AAARRGHHHHH!"

Dan besi panas itu pun masuk ke tenggorokkanku dengan mudahnya. Sialan kau, Tei Sukone!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tei P.O.V

'tok tok tok'

"Masuk!"

"Selamat sore Ouji-sama, pekerjaan dua anak buah nona tadi sudah selesai"

"Hm? Benarkah? Bagus... Kalau begitu lusa aku akan melakukan operasi dengan dia sebagai donaturnya, siapkan skenario agar tidak ada yang curiga!"

"Baik, Ouji-sama"

"Khu khu khu, tidak ada yang tak bisa ku dapatkan di dunia ini. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Someone P.O.V

"Bangun! Kau akan menuju rumah sakit"

Apa? Rumah sakit? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!

"A...u..."

Sial, Tei brengsek! Suaraku, kemana suaraku? Tidak! Aku masih ingin hidup! Tidak!

Dua orang maid kemudian masuk dan menuntunku keluar, memandikanku dan memakaikanku baju yang rapi dan terlihat suram. Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Sekarang kau siap"

Cih, jangan tersenyum! Kau senang melihat aku menderita begini? Coba saja kau yang ada di posisiku! Apa kau masih bisa tertawa, hah?

"Wah... Wah... Cantik sekali kau"

Cih, dia lagi!

"Ugh..."

"Eh? Apa? Aduh... Maaf, aku tidak mengerti bahasa orang bisu tuh, hhahahahaha"

Sial!

"Apa-apaan tatapan itu? Ah, aku tau, itu tatapan orang yang menunggu saat kematiannya ya? Khu khu khu, cantik sekali"

'BATS' Kutepis tangan perempuan kotor yang kini berdiri di depanku, berani sekali dia menyentuhku dengan tangan busuk yang sangat dia bangga-banggakan itu.

"Haaaaa, berani benar kau bocah, kau pikir siapa dirimu?"

Aku orang yang hidupnya akan kau renggut ingat?

"Heeee? Kau menantang ku?"

Ya

'PLAK'

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Senyum itu lagi, benci benci benci! Aku benci kau Tei!

"Ups, ada orang bisu yang marah nih, ahhahahaha. Kita pergi sekarang, bawa dia!"

Jangan! Jangan! Aku tidak mau! Jangan! Tidakkah kalian mengerti bahwa aku ingin hidup?

"Tch... Dia ini banyak gerak ya? Buat dia diam!"

'BUK' Kurasakan seseorang memukul tengkukku, hal yang kuingat sebelum pingsan hanyalah tawa menjijikkan Tei dan wajah Onii-san.

"Ii...an..."

_Dan kegelapan pekat mulai datang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Normal P.O.V

Sebuah mobil Hammer hitam mengkilat muncul dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah sakit Crypton Media Farma,

"Itu Nona Tei"

"Nona Tei sebelah sini"

"Nona, Tei apa benar anda sudah mendapatkan donatur?"

"Kapan anda akan melakukan operasi?"

"Siapa donatur anda?"

Para paparazi mulai mengerubungi seorang nona kaya yang tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang. Menyembunyikan wajah aslinya dengan senyum palsu, menyembunyikan sifat sadis dan kejinya dengan sempurna. Yandere. Ah, tidak, itu bukan yandere! Psycho.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaan kalian satu persatu"

Dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya sang gadis mulai angkat bicara lagi,

"Jadi, ya, aku sudah mendapatkan donatur, aku akan menjalankan operasi itu hari ini, dan donaturku adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, ayo kemari"

Seorang gadis berwajah lugu keluar dari mobil sambil menangis, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah manisnya dengan menunduk. Berjalan tertatih –karena kakinya terluka- yang kemudian memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sang nona psycho.

"Ah... Jangan begitu, kau tidak perlu berterimakasih karena telah kukabulkan keinginanmu menjadi donaturku sampai menangis," sang psycho tersenyum menghibur-yang terlihat sebagai seringai mengejek bagi si lugu-.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda menjadi donatur Nona Tei Sukone?"

Sang gadis lugu menggeleng dengan cepat, mencoba mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak bisa keluar,

"Au...a...ern..uu.."

"Ah, maaf minna, aku lupa bilang kalau dia ini bisu," sang psycho menggenggam tangan si lugu dan menatapnya dengan iba. Ah, akting yang sempurna, nona.

"Ah, begitu rupanya, jadi siapa nama gadis ini, Nona Tei?"

"Nama gadis ini, Miku Hatsune"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To be continued

Yak, segini aja dulu ya~ disini yayank daku belum muncul/GYAAAAAAAAAAAA MIKUOOOOOOO

Chap depan di usahakan muncul deh~ Review minna-san?


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning :** OOC, MissTypo(s), Typo(s), Little bit Yaoi, Death-Chara, etc.

ATTENTION! **"Don't Like Don't Read!"**

**SWEET REVENGE**

**DISSCLAIMER:**

**VOCALOID ****BELONGS TO**** CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, Inc., YAMAHA, AH Software, etc**

**UTAU ****BELONGS TO ****THE OWNER OF EACH CHARACTER(S)**

**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! BELONGS TO AMANO AKIRA**

**THE STORY BELONGS TO ME**

Miku P.O.V

Tidak! Jangan ambil jantungku! Jangan ambil nyawaku! Jangan ambil masa depanku! Tolong!

'tes'

Oke, itu air mata._Well,_ Mana mungkin kau tidak menangis jika hidupmu akan berakhir sebentar lagi, bukan? Mana mungkin kau tidak menangis jika kau dipaksa mendonorkan nyawamu kepada seorang yang sangat menjijikkan dan sangat kau benci. Mana mungkin kau tidak menangis jika harus meninggalkan seseorang yang kau sayangi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan —bukan berarti aku mau merelakan nyawaku untuk iblis itu—. Mana mungkin kau tidak menangis mengetahui kau tidak akan hidup lebih lama.

"Kita mulai sekarang"

Siapa itu yang berbicara? Heh, pasti orang yang disuruh oleh si Iblis itu. Kuso! Kuso! Kuso! Pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang, ah, menyedihkan sekali hidupku. Bukannya aku tidak berterimakasih atas nyawaku, tapi kalau begini... Sial! Kesadaranku semakin hilang, eh? Tunggu, siapa itu? Rambut toska? Kuo-kun? Ya ampun... aku lupa, hari ini aku harus menemaninya. Sebentar ya, aku masih ada urusan di sini, aku akan menjemputmu nanti, Kuo-kun. Tunggu aku...

"Ii...a..."

_Nii-san_

Ends of Miku P.O.V

* * *

**SWEET REVENGE**

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Operasi yang berjalan cukup lama itu kini hampir membuahkan hasil, jantung berwarna merah segar dengan darah yang mengucur dari seorang Hatsune cantik nan lugu kini mulai berpindah tubuh. Seorang dokter muda berambut hitam dengan surai merah bernama Rook kini memindahkan sebongkah nyawa seorang Hatsune ke badan seorang Sukone yang sedang memakai topengnya. Betapa kejamnya dunia pada sang Hatsune, dia tau betul bahwa sebuah dunia tanpa tantangan adalah mimpi. Tapi sekarang? Yang dihadapinya bukanlah mimpi ataupun kenyataan, tapi takdir yang buruk, bukan? Ah, takdir menyedihkan dari seorang Hatsune lugu. Dipaksa menyerahkan nyawa pada seorang perempuan _psycho_ menjijikkan tanpa persetujuan darinya, dunia yang kejam. Sang Hatsune lugu itu kini menjadi seonggok tubuh tak bernyawa. Kasihan.

"Kau yakin?" Seorang asisten dokter berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua dengan sedikit rambut berwarna biru di pojok matanya bertanya dengan enggan

"Soal apa, Ruko?"

"Soal ini semua, kau pasti tau kalau Hatsune-san tidak akan memberikan jantungnya kepada seorang Sukone Tei dengan sukarela, bukan? Kita sudah berteman dengannya sejak SMP, aku sangat mengenalnya. Dia sangat membenci si _psycho_ sejak dia tau wajah Sukone yang sebenarnya, ingat? "

"..."

Tak mendengar jawaban dari sang dokter bersurai merah, Ruko melanjutkan dengan nada mengintrogasi

"Mana mungkin dia menyerahkan jantungnya dengan sukarela,"

"Ya, aku tau, Ruko. Aku tau. Tapi kita hanyalah orang yang tidak punya kuasa, Sukone yang telah menyekolahkan kita dan memberi pekerjaan pada kita. Anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih,"

"Dengan membantunya membunuh?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Kita tidak membunuhnya, Ruko,"

"LALU KAU SEBUT APA INI?" suara seorang Yokune Ruko meninggi

"Ruko, kumohon! Jika kita tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan operasi ini, nyawa Hatsune-san akan terbuang percuma."

"Cih, dengan memindahkan jantungnya pun sudah membuatnya mati sia-sia, Rook!"

"Aku..."

"Kau tau? Sedikit banyak aku mengharapkan Hatsune-san yang satu lagi tidak tinggal diam. Atas apa yang telah Hatsune-san berikan kepada kita, atas apa yang telah kita lakukan kepada Hatsune-san. Pertukaran setara, Rook. Ingat?"

"Aku... Mengerti,"

* * *

**SWEET REVENGE**

* * *

"Ne~ Dia terlambat," seorang pemuda besurai _torquise_ nan tampan mengeluh seraya melihat jam digital tipe sport berwarna hitam pekat bertuliskan 'Boss Watch' yang diatasnya bertuliskan 'REBORN' dengan tali gelang berpola papan catur.

"Ada apa?"

Mata pemuda berambut torquise yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda tinggi dengan rambut merah cerah bertampang preman yang awesome dan super seme...(oke, abaikan 5 kata terakhir) yang kini berdiri di samping bangku tempatnya duduk.

"Miku terlambat,"

"Khaa? Memangnya siapa yang lebih tua, hah? Sadar akan umurmu! Manja sekali,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Shion Akaito!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Dia berjanji akan menemaniku membeli negi import dari Thailand, kau tau?"

'DUAK' sebuah tendangan mendarat di samping kepala pemuda torquise dan membuatnya jatuh dari bangku taman

"Kau bodoh," Akaito berkata dengan muka mengejek disertai seringai menyebalkan seperti tampang nanas mesum di fandom sebelah

"APA KAU BILANG?"

'DUAK' kali ini pemuda torquise menendang selangkangan Akaito dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"ARGH! 'KEBANGGAAN'-KU!" Akaito berteriak histeris dengan mata yang nyaris putih serta berair karena menahan sakit sambil memegang 'kebanggaan'-nya, haaaa, pasti sakit bukan, Akaito?

"HHAHAHAHA, JANGAN MAIN-MAIN DENGAN HATSUNE! B-AKAITO," pemuda _torquise _itu tertawa dihadapan Akaito yang menggeliat di tanah dengan tangan di pinggang

"SIAL KAU MIKUO! APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN? ITU BAGIAN SENSITIF PRIA, BODOH!"

"HHAHAHAHAHA! RASAKAN ITU"

Baiklah, pemuda bernama Mikuo itu memang mempunyai tampang yang super ganteng dan imut namun terlihat dewasa juga jahil disaat yang bersamaan, serta badan dan sifat yang sempurna untuk seorang uke untuk Shion Akaito (oke oke~ abaikan 10 kata terakhir). Tapi tolong jangan tertipu dengan itu semua, dia pemegang sabuk hitam untuk judo, dan 3 untuk kyuudo juga dan 2 untuk kendo. Sempurna.

_Tambahan, dia juga mantan pembunuh bayaran. Imut bukan?_

"Ne~ Akaito," memulai pembicaraan dengan nada serius, Mikuo kemudian kembali duduk di bangku yang tadi ia tinggalkan

"Kebanggaanku!"

"OI BODOH!"

"Hiks, kebanggaanku. Ada apa?" tanya Akaito yang kini duduk disamping Mikuo dengan tangan yang masih memegang 'kebanggaan'-nya. Tapi begitu melihat raut Mikuo yang kini berubah serius, ia pun menghentikan kegiatannya dan mencoba memfokuskan diri pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Perasaan ku tidak enak,"

"Apa—"

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Miku, aku tidak akan tinggal diam," melihat ekspresi Mikuo, sang Shion Merah yang hafal betul dengan tabiat Hatsune yang satu ini kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

'puk' sebuah tepukkan mendarat di kepala Mikuo

"Kau sudah berada dalam cahaya, jangan melangkah ke kegelapan lagi bodoh,"

"Apapun demi nya, Akaito. Apapun. Meski kegelapan maupun kematian yang menghadangku didepan,"

'puk puk' pemuda berambut merah itu kembali menepukkan tangannya kekepala Mikuo sambil sedikit mengelus. Wajah tampannya yang tersenyum menatap mata Mikuo dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang,

"Aku disini, akan kulakukan sebisaku, bodoh. Kau orang yang sangat penting bagiku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau melangkah lebih jauh kedalam kegelapan,"

"Terimakasih," Mikuo menjawab pertanyaan Akaito dengan kepala tertunduk dan muka yang mulai memerah, 'ah, manisnya' begitu pikir si Merah.

'tapi akupun takkan membiarkanmu mengikutiku lebih jauh Akaito, kau adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku, aku menyayangimu. Aku yang akan melindungimu,' lanjut Mikuo dalam hati

* * *

**SWEET REVENGE**

* * *

"Bagaimana perasaan anda, Nona Tei?"

"Hm? Luar biasa, Rook meskipun jantung si bodoh itu ada di dalam tubuhku,"

"Begitu..." Rook menjawab dengan perasaan bersalah dan wajah miris

Ruko memicing dengan raut wajah yang marah. Ya, ia **marah **tentu saja.

"Hei, kau, kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Ada masalah?" Tei bertanya dengan nada sarkatis

"Ten-"

"Ah, maaf, ini sedang tanggalnya, hhahaha," dengan cepat Rook memotong perkataan Ruko, tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis-nya. Ayolah, bermasalah dengan seorang Sukone Tei bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, kau tau?

"Haaa, merepotkan," sang _psycho_ memandang Ruko dengan tatapan merendahkan sambil mengerutkan dahinya

"Badut sialan!" desis Ruko sambil memalingkan wajah dari sang _Psycho_

"Aku akan mengadakan konfrensi pers, beritahu pengawalku!"

"Baik, nona," dua orang suster yang ada di ruangan itu menjawab dengan suara gemetar

"Sekarang bodoh!"

"Jadi, operasinya sukses, nona?"

"Ya, dan dia akan kuberikan penghormatan yang luar biasa atas jasanya,"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Tentu saja, mati," dengan wajah yang berlinang air mata dan tatapan sendu sang _psycho_ mengatakan kalimat barusan. Luar biasa.

* * *

**SWEET REVENGE**

* * *

Mikuo P.O.V

"Tentu saja mati,"

"Eh?"

Haaaa, itu majikan Miku, kupikir siapa orang yang akan mengatakan mati alih-alih meninggal, meskipun kata mati lebih mudah diucapkan karena singkat. Pasang topeng lagi rupanya, siapa korbannya kali ini?

"Kuharap kau tenang di alammu, terimakasih untuk nyawa yang telah kau berikan padaku,"

Dia menangis? Air mata palsu yang menjijikkan, atau mungkin itu hanya tetes mata? Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang bodoh diluar sana memujanya, apa mereka buta? Sekali lihat juga pasti ketahuan kan? lihat saja tampang busuknya itu, blah, muka dua. Menggelikan.

"Hmph!"

"Itu Sukone Tei, kan?" Akaito yang datang lalu memberikan segelas besar jus negi dan langsung kuminum tanpa menyisakan setetes Jus Surga itu dalam gelas.

"Yap, menjijikkan sekali,"

"Sedang apa dia?"

"Mengumumkan tentang donaturnya yang mati, kurasa?"

"Siapa donaturnya?"

"Entahlah... Yang pasti dia-"

"Rest in peace, Hatsune Miku, terimakasih"

'prang'

"A-pa?"

"Mi-Mikuo?"

"Ti-tidak! Apa apaan ini? Kenapa brengsek itu menyebutkan nama Miku? Apa yang telah dia perbuat pada Miku? A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Lelucon apalagi yang kali ini dibuatnya? Miku? Donaturnya? Mati? Bohong! Ini pasti bohong! Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang dia lakukan pada Miku? Dia membunuh Miku! Pembunuh! PEMBUNUH!

"Mi-"

"Akaito," suaraku bergetar? Mengejutkan!

"Aku disini, Mikuo. Aku disini," ah, hangat sekali tangannya, tangan yang besar dan kekar... Tangan yang sering menyentuhku dengan lembut... Sungguh menenangkan. Hei, kenapa matamu berair, Akaito?

"Aku ingin pergi," ucapku sambil menghapus air yang jatuh dari matanya dan tersenyum datar, jangan menangis, Akaito! Air mata tidak cocok untukmu, mana tawa dan seringai menyebalkan milikmu?

"Eh? Kemana?" hei, jangan kaget begitu! Ah, apa mataku mulai diliputi dendam lagi ya? Bagaimana menurutnu, Akaito?

Kulirikkan mataku kearah TV yang masih menayangkan tampang pembunuh itu, menangis... Dia menangis... Hei, YANG SEHARUSNYA MENANGIS ITU AKU! JANGAN EJEK MIKU DENGAN AIR MATA SAMPAHMU ITU! KEMBALIKAN MIKU PADAKU! KEMBALIKAN CAHAYAKU!

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pergi kerumah iblis itu dan hancurkan hidupnya,"

"HEI! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Akaito,"

"KAU- che! Baiklah, kapan kita berangkat?"

"Kita?"

"Ya, kita. Jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu pergi sendirian ke-"

'DUAGH'

"Mi...kuo?"

"Dan jangan pikir aku akan membiarkanmu ikut, Akaito. Kau kira aku mengijinkan kau membahayakan hidupmu yang berharga itu?"

"Ka...lau begitu... Jang...an per...gi!"

"Tenang saja, rusukmu hanya retak. 1 bulan, itu waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk sembuh, dan saat itu, aku pasti sudah ada disampingmu lagi,"

"Mi...kuo!"

Kukecup keningnya sebelum ia pingsan dan segera menelpon rumah sakit terdekat. Ayolah, mana mungkin aku membiarkan keadaannya begitu, kan? Tapi kalau tidak begitu, dia pasti akan mengikutiku.

"Kubunuh kau!" dan itu kata pembuka rencana pembunuhanmu, Tei. Bersiaplah!

TBC

* * *

Ahhahahahaha, aka-chan balik lagi/ gak yakin ada yang nunggu update-an aka-chan sih, tapi buat silent reader di luar sana#eaaaaa sankyu ya udah nyempatin diri baca fanfic aka-chan, sankyu juga buat **Rani Konako** yang sudah revieww/

Saaa~ di chap ini memang ada sedikit BL pasangan fav aka-chan di Vocaloid/ omeji~~~~~ AkaKuo tuh emang bikin darah ngocor kayak ingus#idiiih

Ada juga nyempil dikit KHR di sini~ muehhehehehe, boss watch-nya emang bikin ngiler sih= 3=/aslinya author pengen itu jam hhahahahahaha!

Ahhahaha, gak banyak omong lagi pokoke, kalau ada saran atau kritik silakan Review/ jyaaa~


End file.
